50 Things Draco Malfoy Is Not Allowed To Do
by Penelope M. Black
Summary: Pansy et Blaise font une liste de tout ce que Draco ne doit pas faire ! 31. Il doit également s'abstenir d'envoyer des plans de régime à Molly Weasley, parce qu'il ne veut pas être tué par une bande de rouquins idiots. HP/DM (SLASH)


**50 Things Draco Malfoy Is Not Allowed To Do**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est une série de petite histoire anglaise que j'ai demandé à traduire. Celle-ci est un OS mais les autres seront des histoires.**

_**Avec l'autorisation de son premier traducteur, Daiya.**_

* * *

**Auteur :** Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling alors que l'histoire est l'invention de Marauders-And-I-Love. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice ...

* * *

1. Draco ne doit pas se plaindre du fait que les gens pensent qu'Harry Potter est plus émo que lui ...

2. ... Ce qui bien sûr, n'est pas possible.

3. Il ne doit pas forcer les gens à l'appeler 'The D-Man' ...

4. Ou' SerpyleDieuduSex...

5. Ou 'Buffy Blondie ...

6. En fait, Draco Malfoy n'est pas autorisé à avoir de surnom. Point à la ligne.

7. Lorsqu'il lui est administré une retenue, Draco Malfoy ne doit pas menacer d'enlever sa nourriture pour chat au Professeur McGonagall.

8. Il ne doit pas utiliser les elfes pour charmer les vêtements d'Harry Potter de sorte qu'à chaque fois qu'il veut les porter, ils s'enfuient ...

9. ... Ou de faire en sorte qu'ils atterrissent dans la salle commune des Serpentard ...

10. ... Où Harry va inévitablement les suivre et être ensuite pris nu et hurlant sur ses vêtements.

11. ... Ce que tout le monde trouvera immensément amusant (et que Draco trouvera immensément _excitant_).

12. Il ne doit pas remplacer le jus de citrouille de McGonagall avec du Poussoss.

13. Draco ne doit pas essayer de recruter des premières années en tant que ses esclaves personnels ...

14. ... Et puis remplacer ces esclaves en Harry Potter (avec la fessée et tout) et forcer les premières années à former un Fan Club Draco Malfoy à la place. (**1**)

15. Draco Malfoy ne doit pas vendre des photos compromettantes d'enseignants pour une somme modique aux étudiants de Poudlard ...

16. ... Leur distribuer gratuitement est également mal vu.

17. Il ne doit pas se jouer des gens. Parce que c'est impoli.

18. Il ne doit pas buter les premières années avec son sac d'école, simplement pour entendre le bruit satisfaisant des manuels lourds entrant en contact avec leurs têtes ...

19. Et ... '_Mais ils sont tellement minuscule et ennuyeux !' _n'est pas une excuse valable pour tuer un bon nombre des cellules de leur cerveau.

20. Draco ne doit pas répandre des rumeurs de relation illicite entre le professeur McGonagall et Miss Teigne.

21. Draco Malfoy ne doit pas non plus rire de façon hystérique quand Rusard a une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entend parler de ces nouvelles.

22. Ne doit pas sucer de sucette en potions pour tenter de séduire un certain Harry Potter, parce que c'est inapproprié et rendrait probablement le professeur de potions malade ...

23. ... Surtout quand Harry tente de le jeter par-dessus un bureau et de passer un petit moment coquin avec lui ...

24. ... Et ainsi renverser accidentellement leur chaudron, ce qui provoque son explosion, et du coup tout le monde rétrécit jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient rien mais de minuscule bébés.

25. Il ne doit pas enlever des points à des premières années tout simplement parce qu'il en a envie.

26. Il ne doit pas tatouer le mot 'balafré' sur le front d'Harry Potter ...

27. ... La même chose avec 'LaPutedeD'...

28. ... Et 'Snotty Potty' (**2**)

29. Ou ... 'Le Stupide-Imbécile-Qui-Ne-Meurt-Putain-De-Jamais' ...

30. En fait, Draco Malfoy n'est pas autorisé à tatouer _quoi que ce soit_ sur le front d'Harry Potter.

31. Il doit également s'abstenir d'envoyer un plan de régime à Molly Weasley , parce qu'il ne veut pas être tué par une bande de rouquins idiots.

32. N'est pas autorisé à sacrifier les premières années au Calamar Géant.

33. Ne doit pas se proclamer en tant que nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres.

34. Draco Malfoy ne doit pas non plus se définir comme 'Dieu', même s'il _a_ l'argent, le physique et beaucoup de pouvoirs.

35. Ne doit pas forcer les elfes de maison à faire ses devoirs ...

36. ... Surtout s'il le fait juste pour embêter Hermione Granger et ... Ahem ... la SALE ...

37. Ne doit pas venir au petit-déjeuner dans un peignoir.

38. Ne doit pas venir au petit déjeuner nu.

39. Ne doit pas venir au petit-déjeuner habillé d'un string avec 'Harry Potter-et-la-Bite-Qui-A-Survécu' écrit au marqueur noir sur la poitrine.

40. Ne doit pas dire aux premières années que parfois, l'Arbre de Noël de Poudlard aime manger les gens ... les_ petits_ gens..

41. ... Et puis il ne faut pas glousser quand certains premières années (surtout les nées-moldues) sont retirés de l'école par les parents qui ne veulent pas voir leur enfant se faire dévorer par un arbre.

42. Ne doit pas peindre les elfes de maisons en vert et argent ...

43. ... Et ne doit pas prétendre qu'il ne faut pas le blâmer parce que les elfes de maison trouvent ce genre de chose érotique.

44. Ne doit pas chanter "Quatre-vingt-neuf bouteilles de potions sur le mur" durant chaque leçons de Potions.

45. En outre, Drago Malefoy n'est pas autorisé à chanter du tout.

46. Ne doit pas voler les animaux de compagnie de tous les Gryffondor et leur raser la fourrure ...

47. ... Et puis forcer les elfes de maison de les peindre en argent et vert (dans différents modèles, par exemple rayé, pois, etc ...) ...

48. ... puis tenir un défilé de mode dans la Grande Salle avec ces animaux et ensuite les vendre à un cirque.

49. N'est pas autorisé à s'habiller comme un vampire (avec les crocs et tout) et se cacher derrière la porte de la Grande Salle. Et chaque fois que quelqu'un entre, il ne doit pas sauter et hurler, et glousser quand quelqu'un s'évanouit / crit / éclate en sanglots (les premières années).

50. Ne doit pas répandre des rumeurs comme quoi Hermione Granger est zoophile parce qu'elle aime avoir des relations sexuelles avec une belette.

-"Tu penses que ça va le faire ?" demanda Pansy Parkinson à son compagnon, mordant ses lèvres pour combattre le rire qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche.

-"Ouais !" répondit Blaise Zabini en riant alors qu'il pensait à la réaction indignée de Draco face à la liste que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient établi ensemble. "Tu penses à quelque chose de plus ?" ajouta-t-il, fronçant des sourcils légèrement alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir d'autres choses pour la liste.

-"Non..."répondit Pansy. "Mince, Draco a changé ou quoi ? Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être à ce point un fauteur de troubles !". Pansy remit le parchemin au garçon à côté d'elle qui se dirigea vers les escaliers en colimaçon qui menait vers les dortoirs des "Huitième Année" où il accrocha la liste à la porte.

A ce moment là, des bruits de pas lourds et bruyant venant des escaliers se firent entendre et un Draco à bout de souffle et échevelé apparut.

-"Salut Blaise" haleta-t-il, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

De toute évidence, il venait de voir Harry.

Blaise roula des yeux et se bougea de manière à ce que Draco puisse voir la liste collée sur la porte. Les yeux gris et perçants traînèrent dessus, et contrairement à la réaction que Pansy et Blaise avaient prédit, Draco se mit à rire joyeusement avant de tirer la liste, ouvrir la porte et se glisser dans la pièce. Alors qu'il entrait, Blaise entendit encore un autre rire puis la voix de Draco qui dit :

-"Merci pour les idées, Blaise !".

Oh. Merde.

* * *

(**1**) **Euh... J'ai fait de mon mieux pour traduire ça, donc...**

(**2**) **Ça donne un truc du genre : Potter le Morveux**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Dites lequel est votre préféré dans une review que je ne manquerai pas d'envoyer à l'auteur ! :D**


End file.
